video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Bad Penny
A Bad Penny '''was a virtual representation of one of Jacob Frye and Crawford Starrick's genetic memories, relived by a Helix initiate through the Helix Navigator. Description Jacob set out to assassinate Philip Twopenny before the latter could successfully rob the Bank of England. Dialogue Jacob met with Frederick Abberline on the rooftop of the Mansion House. * '''Abberline: ''Well? What say you?'' * Jacob: ''You're not gonna like it.'' * Abberline: ''Now, see here, I am graced with the Abberline family's robust constitution.'' * Jacob: ''Twopenny is robbing the Bank of England.'' Abberline coughed as he smoked his pipe. * Abberline: ''The governor of the bank? I think I might need to sit down.'' * Jacob: ''There's no time for that, bastard's probably deep in the vault by now.'' * Abberline: ''However you get in, I don't want to know.'' * Jacob: ''Of course. But, do you know how I can get in?'' * Abberline: ''The bank is designed to protect England's gold reserves - a fortress guarded under lock and key. There is the bank manager, Mr. Osborne. Only he is allowed free access to the vault. You can spot him near the entrance. And, oh yes, one man keeps a close watch on the vault door, he watches it like a hawk. If he sees you, he's sure to seal it. The guard captain, Gus Howard, knows Twopenny well. He is in on this, I'm certain. Mr. Frye, please, use discretion. The only way to implicate Twopenny is to catch him in the act. Do not jeopardize him, no 'big displays. '''This '''is the Bank of England. If you encounter any trouble, I'll be in the atrium - in disguise. Abberline left. * '''Jacob: ''Twopenny won't be leaving that vault.'' Jacob entered the bank and found Abberline in the atrium. * Abberline: ''Mr. Howard has worked as Mr. Twopenny's guard captain for years. He can tell you where to find him. The only one who can command the guards in front of the door, is the bank manager. I should warn you, a man watches over the vault and will close it at the first sign of trouble'' * Jacob: ''Understood. Got it. Thank you. '' Jacob entered the bank's main hall. * Jacob: ''Ooh, fancy. Fitting for Twopenny's tomb.'' * Employee: ''Last chance for the tour! See the inner workings of this thrilling marvel of commerce! The official bank tour is leaving soon! Last chance to join our group and learn of the great wonders of the banking world!'' Jacob could join the tour of the bank. * Employee: ''Has everyone assembled? Yes? Yes. Excellent. I shall begin the tour. We start in the pay hall, the bank's center of activity. This way please! The Bank of England was founded in 1694 and has been situated in Threadneedle Street since 1730. We are approaching the celebrated rotunda. Originally built in 1765, it was secured against fire and from collapse by Sir John Soane in 1794. '' * Visitor: ''Marvelous.'' Alternatively, Jacob could follow the bank manager. * Osborne: ''I'll be with you shortly, sir. Ah, so good to see you again, sir. My apologies for keeping you waiting.'' * Customer: ''Thank goodness you're here. My bank's Irish interests are being damaged by those damned Fenians!'' * Osborne: ''Now, now, I'll take you in and you'll see everything is perfectly secure.'' The manager took the customer inside the record room. * Osborne: ''The accounting appears impeccable, my dear sir. I shall update our ledgers accordingly. Do you require assistance in any other matter?'' * Customer: ''No thank you.'' Osborne and the customer left the room. * Osborne: ''I think you for your time, good sir. Enjoy the day.'' * Customer: ''I will let the governor know how helpful you have been when next we dine.'' * Guard: ''Why can't Twopenny just go home and leave this to the professionals? Nearly done, I hope.'' Jacob grabbed the chief of security from behind. * Jacob: ''Where is Twopenny?'' * Howard: ''Please! I have a family. He's in the vault ogling his priceless paintings!'' Jacob then grabbed the bank manager from behind. * Osborne: ''Please sir! Don't harm me! I'll assist you. What would you have me do? '' * Jacob: ''I rather fancy a private tour of the vault.'' * Osborne: ''R-right this way, sir. The records are stored in here.'' The manager opened the doors to the vault, allowing Jacob to infiltrate it. Inside, one of Twopenny's men had dropped a set of banknotes. * Twopenny: ''Damn your clumsiness!'' * Templar 1: ''Sorry, sir. It won't happen again.'' * Twopenny: ''You've got the rest of your life to count it, as long as you live! We will count everything later. We should be nearly finished by now! Faster! Mr. Starrick will be pleased with our work tonight. You've got the rest of your life to count it, as long as you live. '' * Templar 2: ''And in a few months, another robbery will fill our stockings again.'' Jacob hid behind a painting, which Twopenny inspected shortly afterwards. * Twopenny: ''Do I steal you now, or wait until the moment is more opportune? The Queen will not stand for it. But they are just so worthless locked up in here. They must be put to work. Let me see what's taking them so long.'' Jacob slashed open the painting with his kukri and lunged through, driving his Hidden Blade into Twopenny's throat. * Jacob: ''You've stolen your last shilling from the people of London. '' * Twopenny: ''Those animals squander their savings. We are the experts in investments. Nothing would be built or improved, nothing would rise above the muck without our hand guiding - no, creating - the future! They benefit as much as their worth.'' * Jacob: ''It is their city, not yours!'' * Twopenny: ''Without our investments, there would be no city.'' Twopenny died and Jacob dropped a coin into his hand. * Jacob: ''For the path of the dead.'' Jacob smeared his handkerchief with Twopenny's blood and escaped the bank. Several robbers ran out of the bank afterwards, where they were met by the police. * Robber 2: ''Murder! Murder!'' * Robber 3: ''Thank goodness, the police! We're saved.'' As the robbers were arrested, Abberline directed his men. * Abberline: ''Arrest them all for robbing the people of England! The Bank of England is closed until further notice.'' Meanwhile, Jacob sat gleefully in a nearby cart. At Starrick's office, the Grand Master met with one of his subordinates. * Cardigan: ''The currency a laughing stock. Inflation out of control! Twopenny brutally murdered!'' * Starrick: ''And yet, Parliament does nothing!'' * Cardigan: ''The bill was defeated, sir. That buffoon Disraeli shall be taken care of. It has been arranged, upon my honor. '' * Starrick: ''Your honor carries little weight.'' * Cardigan: ''How dare you, sir?!'' * Starrick: ''The poor people of this city have suffered enough. Today, I granted a significant rise to my staff in order to counter inflation.'' * Cardigan: ''What?'' * Starrick: ''I would supply all of London if I could.'' Starrick grabbed a knife. * Starrick: ''Meanwhile, you sit in your club and wax poetic with promises your honor cannot pay. Your family's fortune, however... I wonder what they would offer to keep your record out of the newspapers. About the same as Disraeli would offer for your balls, I'd wager. But let's be generous. Why limit ourselves to one or the other, when we can have it all? What say you, sir, shall I come collect?'' Starrick placed his knife near his subordinate's crotch, before removing it again. * Starrick: ''No more dallying. The halls of Parliament must be free to govern, again! Understood? You may see yourself out.'' Outcome Jacob assassinated Twopenny. Afterwards, Starrick ordered one of his men to end the Corrupt Practices Act. Gallery Reference * Assassin's Creed: Syndicate